This invention relates to a device for forming single selvedges, particularly useful in continuous feed shuttleless looms, and double selvedges when, on looms of large size, two or more fabric pieces are woven simultaneously.
In the prior art, various devices are known which are effective to cut and curl the weft yarn ends extending out of the shed, and substantially comprise mechanical or pneumatic-mechanical mechanisms the movements whereof are synchronized on the slay and which are adapted to first cut and then curl the cut end.
Such known devices have several drawbacks, among which: difficulty of adaptation for weaving different yarns and particularly hairy ones, the necessity for frequent cleaning of the shoe retaining the cut yarn, the rather low processing speed limit due to the presence of spring biassed negative cams, frequent failure of the cam springs, noisy device operation, and difficulty of providing a continued and effective lubrication for the mechanism.